The Avengers Geek Out In 100 Word Drabbles
by NarutoRox
Summary: Five 100 word drabbles featuring the Avengers geeking out over their favorite things, all written in honor of International Fanworks Day.
1. Geeky Superheroes Are Worthy of Poetry

**AN: **I'm going to be completely honest: most of the drabbles in this series were given about 3 seconds of thought and less than 2 minutes of effort. Mostly I just used them as an excuse to write about a few personal Avengers-related headcanons I had or (in the case of this chapter) to write silly poetry. X)

* * *

**Summary: **In which the Avengers are 100% okay with being big geeks around each other, and the author embraced their inner Dr. Seuss in order to articulate it.

A silly little 100 word drabble in poetry form that summarizes the events in "The Avengers Geek Out In 100 Word Drabbles".

* * *

**~When Superheroes Geek Out It Is Worthy of Poetry~**

For International Fanworks Day we were all given a challenge:

'In 100 words exactly, describe your favorite characters on a fan binge'

The challenge was accepted, the Avengers chosen to be written

To summarize, here's what happened in the drabbles that they starred in:

Turns out Clint and Natasha have a thing for the Impala, Sam and Dean

While Bruce and Tony can argue Star Trek without a hint of big and green

Falcon wants to share with Cap his love of Rick Grimes on The Walking Dead

And Jane may be a Whovian, but turns out Thor? A Potterhead

* * *

**AN: **I don't even know. I'm weird, and I like to write silly little poems. Also, there was the challenge of it. I regret nothing! XD


	2. Of Assassins, Popcorn, & Hunters

**AN: **This gave me an excuse to write about the headcanon I've had that Natasha and Clint both love _Supernatural_, sooo...

* * *

**Summary: **In which Clint and Natasha watch their favorite show, which features two brothers on a mission that includes 'saving people, hunting things, and the family business'.

* * *

**~Of Assassins, Popcorn, &amp; Hunters~**

"If you don't hurry I'm starting without you!" Natasha warned from the living room.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted popcorn!" Clint called back. "Don't you dare start without me, you know that's my favorite episode!"

"But I thought you said 'Bad Day at Black Rock' was your favorite?"

"Well, this is my other favorite." Clint retorted, hopping over the couch and plopping down beside her.

"Why's that?"

Instead of answering Clint just hit play, relaxing as _'The Road So Far'_ appeared onscreen while 'Carry On My Wayward Son' played in the background.

Query forgotten, Natasha hummed and settled in.

* * *

**AN: **FYI, the episode they're watching is 'Swan Song', which is Clint's "other favorite" because a) he knows it's secretly Natasha's too and b) it gave him feels (not that he'll admit it).


	3. Science Bros Talk Star Trek

**Summary: **In which Tony and Bruce argue the merits of classic Star Trek VS. the new movies.

* * *

**~Boldly Going Where No Science Bro Has Gone Before~**

"I'm not saying it was _bad_, I'm just saying I don't think they should have adapted it." Bruce said, shrugging.

"But the effects were so much better!" Tony exclaimed. "You just can't get over who they casted."

"It has nothing to do with the actors, and everything to do with messing with a classic." Bruce retorted. "Besides, don't you think that one guy kind of looks like Thor?"

"Which guy?"

"The one from- you're gonna make me watch it again so I can point him out, aren't you?" Bruce sighed.

Tony grinned the grin of his that promised mischief. "Yep."

* * *

**AN: **And in case you haven't seen the Star Trek movies (in which case you're not alone, I haven't yet either): Yes, Chris Hemsworth really is in them, as George Kirk.


	4. Bright Side Is You're Not Rick Grimes

**AN:** Mentions of the zombies from The Walking Dead, so trigger warning if that sort of thing bothers you. It's nothing graphic, but better safe than sorry.

* * *

**Summary: **In which Sam introduces Steve to his favorite tv show, and reflects how Steve could have woken up to much worse circumstances.

* * *

**~The Bright Side Is You're Not Rick Grimes~**

"It could have been worse for you though, man. At least you didn't wake up to find the whole world infested with zombies." Sam pointed out, trying for humor.

Steve eyed him blankly. "What?"

"Oh, you know, like Rick Grimes? Goes into a coma, and then wakes up alone and finds out the world has been infested with walking dead corpses that eat people and his best friend has run off with his wife?"

Steve looked appalled. "That actually _happened_?"

"Well, no, it's from a tv show but - yeah, we definitely have to have a marathon now." Sam said firmly.


	5. Voldemort Is Not A Dalek, Thor

**Summary: **In which Jane tries to convert Thor to Doctor Who, but Darcy has gotten there first.

* * *

**~Voldemort Is Not A Dalek, Thor~**

"I'm not entirely sure I understand the significance of the blue police box." Thor admitted gravely.

Jane grinned and snuggled closer. "That's fine, Thor. Give it a few more episodes and I promise you won't even question it."

Thor looked skeptical, then perked up suddenly. "Can we perhaps watch more exploits of the young sorcerer who battles the villain with no nose instead?" he asked hopefully. "I find him admirable."

"You...want to watch another Harry Potter movie." Jane said, voice flat.

Thor looked sheepish. Jane sighed.

"I knew I was going to regret letting Darcy introduce you to those."

* * *

**AN: **Having never actually seen a full episode, all of my Doctor Who knowledge comes to me via Tumblr and my dear friend the Chessmaster.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
